superbattletacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle
You have clicked fight and now you have come to the only place where test your Tanks, tactics, and metal facing off against opponents of all kinds, in gut wrenching Battles. You can challenge other Players live, with each victory you achieve you receive Promotion Points needed to reach the next tier putting you one step closer to the best Abilities and the best Tanks. You can also hunt for Parts by facing any of multiple types Bot Teams, though you may not receive Promotions Points for each battle, this is the best way to get the Parts to build coveted Exclusive Tanks. During Events you can also come here to get Event Points, receive prizes for high Solo Ranking points and/or being in top Clubs, the more points you get the better the rewards. During Events you can also find Event Parts for limited time Event Tanks, once the Event ends these parts become useless so face Bot Teams and hunt down those parts to build those limited time Super Rare Tanks. Each [[Tiers|'Tier']] requires a different amount of Promotion Points to achieve the next Tier, keep raking in wins and reach the current highest Tier the Future Legends tier, with this tier comes the chance to build the best League Tank, and the right to place yourself amongst the best players. Bot Teams There are a multitude Bot Teams that can be fought, and each league has a different set of Bot Teams with a wide variety of Tanks and Abilities to match. Though you can not receive Promotion Points facing off against Bot Teams they are easier to face than live Players, and the best way to get parts for Tanks. Each Bot Team has different League, the higher the League the harder the challenge, as you progress through Tiers the difficulty of the Bot Teams goes up, as does the chance of finding better Parts. League Specific Bot Teams Bronze League League 1 Squad League 2 Squad League 3 Squad League 4 Squad League 5 Squad Silver League League 6 Squad League 7 Squad League 8 Squad League 9 Squad League 10 Squad Gold League League 11 Squad League 12 Squad League 13 Squad League 14 Squad League 15 Squad Ruby League League 16 Squad: Found in Gold 5, Ruby 1, Ruby 2 *Chance to get: Scrap, Steel, Assualt Cell, Stinger Core, Speed Matrix *Abilities: League 17 Squad League 18 Squad League 19 Squad League 20 Squad Diamond League League 21 Squad League 22 Squad League 23 Squad League 24 Squad League 25 Squad Challenger League League 26 Squad League 27 Squad League 28 Squad League 29 Squad League 30 Squad Enforcer League League 31 Squad League 32 Squad League 33 Squad League 34 Squad League 35 Squad Steel Jockey League 36 Squad League 37 Squad League 38 Squad League 39 Squad League 40 Squad Future Legends League 41 Squad Challenging Bot Teams Bronze League Punching Bags: Found in Bronze 1 *Chance to get: Scrap *Abilites: Charlie Squad: Found in Bronze 4, Bronze 5, Silver 1 *Chance to get: Scrap, Steel *Abilites: Silver League Gold League Night Strike: Found in Gold 5 *Chance to get: Scrap, Steel, Defense Grid, Speed Matrix *Abilites: Ruby League Diamond League Arena Menace: Found in Ruby 5, Diamond 1, Diamond 2 *Chance to get: Scrap, Steel, Assualt Cell, Charger Core, Speed Matrix, Dust Devil Core, Sky Crash Core *Abilites: Target I Challenger League Enforcer League Stellar Torrent: Found in Challenger 3, Enforcer 4 *Chance to get: Scrap, Steel, Assualt Cell, Scorpio Core, Exclusive Rare Part, Defense Grid, Spearhead Core *Abilites: Steel Jockey Future Legends